Hetalia Insider
by TheLegendOfVintage
Summary: What happened when Mexico was involved in WWII? This is a fanfic about what else happed during Italy's lifetime.
1. Prologue 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: Spain – A new beginning

_At the time of the exploration of the Americas, Spain was conquering and claiming Latin America with his neighboring country, Portugal._

_SPAIN: All these other countries are exploring land beyond the sea. Maybe I should go and see for myself what the fuss is all about. _

_PORTUGAL: Can I go too, España?_

_SPAIN: Sure, but I don't think you'll get very far, amigo._

_PORTUGAL: Slimy bastard…_

_SPAIN: You say something?_

_PORTUGAL: What?! No …slimy bastard._

_So, Spain decided to go exploring in the Americas for some territories, but a certain little Romano wasn't too happy about it._

"How could you even think about leaving me here alone in this big, empty house all by myself," Romano screamed, "how am I supposed to clean this mess alone?!" Spain sighed, "Romano, you don't even clean the house when I'm home. Besides, you won't be alone. The queen will be here with you while I'm gone."

A grave look spread all over Romano's face, he knew that the queen did not like him and would sell Romano to anyone who would take him (so, France) or beat him until he behaved himself. "No! Please don't leave me alone with that crazy lady! She will beat me to death, I know it!" Spain kneeled down and ruffled Romano's hair, "Oh, Romano. Don't worry! I've also got your brother France to watch over you—"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE YOU IDIOTO! AND STOP TOUCHING MY HAIR!"

_So Spain went to explore in the Americas in the 1400's_

-The start of the exploration-

"Land Ho!"Was called from the crow's nest, Spain looked out into the horizon and saw the large mass of green that seemed to be racing towards the ship. The captain called out to the crew, "Hoist the anchor and ready the small boat!"

Spain watched as the small boat hit the untouched sand of the new world, and looked all around. _I will claim this new world as my own, _Spain thought. _And I will be powerful!_


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Mexico

_GERMANY: Hey Italy, do you know any strong countries that can join the Axis powers?_

_ITALY: Well, maybe Mexico can join!_

_GERMANY: Mexico? Who's that?_

_ITALY: I don't know, but Big-Brother Spain used to show her off a lot before Big-Brother France took over him and Mexico gained independence._

_GERMANY: Well, do you know where I could find her?_

_ITALY: No, but I bet Spain would!_

_SPAIN: Mexico? Sure, I have an idea about where she is. She runs a restaurant and a farm at her place._

_GERMANY: Well, can you tell me where the restaurant is?_

_SPAIN: Who do you think I am, France? I don't know where it is, but speaking of France, maybe he knows._

_GERMANY: Ugh…_

_Later, finally catch that frog sneaking around my house trying to look for Austria (or at least that was what I assumed). He was talking to himself very creepily…_

_FRANCE: Ha, Ha, ha, ha… I've got you know my new French Territory! Oh, how I can't wait to get my hands on you…_

_GERMANY: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

_FRANCE: AHH! GERMANY! *Tries to run away*_

_GERMANY: *Tackles France from behind* You are not going anywhere until you give me what I want!_

_FRANCE: Wahh! P-Please don't rape me! I know how it is almost impossible to resist this gorgeousness but please don't rape me… unless you're gentle._

_GERMANY: What?! What's wrong with you?! That's completely disgusting and like I would ever do such a thing to you! I just need you to tell me where I could find Mexico!_

_FRANCE: Well, if I tell you, WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?_

_GERMANY: Ja, ja. Fine._

_FRANCE: And take naked pictures of Austria?_

_GERMANY: Don't push it, frog._

_FRANCE: Fine, so… GET OFF ME!_

_GERMANY: *Gets up* _

_FRANCE: *Dusts himself off* Aww, you got my clothes all dirty!_

_GERMANY: JUST TELL ME WHERE THE DAMN GIRL IS-_

_FRANCE: Okay, okay! Hmm… I don't know where her farm is, but I do know where her restaurant is. Let's see…_

Germany walked down the lonely alley, just as France instructed him. (By the way, Germany took France prisoner for creeping around his house) He saw a small sign that hung over the door, _La Rosa Clàsico. _'This must be it,' Germany thought, he entered the restaurant and all over the walls were records, different kinds of instruments, and portraits of different musicians and singers. "One, please."

Germany looked around from his booth; he was completely alone, the perfect place for a private conversation with Mexico where no one could overhear.

Then he sees her.

Coming his way from the kitchen was a very beautiful girl that looked like she was in her twenties. She was wearing a starched white waitress' dress with a black apron around her waist. She approaches Germany's booth, "_Hola y bienvenidos. ¿Què te gustarìa tomar?"_

"Um, English please?"

"Hello & welcome, I'm Mexico and I'll be serving you today. What would like to drink?"


	3. Chapter 2:Mexico Part 2

Chapter 4: Mexico Part 2

Mexico was behind the bar waiting for another customer to enter the restaurant. She sighed and was thinking about how bored she was, it had been such a slow day and room seemed to have belonged to a ghost town.

Then, voices were coming from the entrance. To Mexico, it was like a choir of angels singing from the heavens, 'Finally! Customers!' Mexico comes out running from behind the bar to look for his booth.

Then she sees him.

Mexico slowly looked over his features; smooth, golden blond hair, strong jaw, a bulky build… she has never seen a man more handsome in her entire life.

Her greeter snaps her back to reality, "What are you doing? Get over there!" Mexico slowly starts to proceed to his booth; she looks down to avoid staring at him. When she looked back up, she was struck by the bluest eyes she has ever seen. White Mexicans with blond hair and blue eyes are normal in some parts, due to Spanish and French genes, but there was something very different about him that seemed very foreign.

_"Hola y bienvenidos. ¿Què te gustarìa tomar?" _the words seemed to shoot out of her mouth in one big mass. The strange man gave her a blank stare and stuttered, "U-um, English please?" Mexico almost choked, '_Oh shit. Is he American?! No, his accent is too heavy...Well, time to put my English to the test!' _Mexico tried to do her best English, "Hello & welcome, I'm Mexico and I will be serving you. What would you like to drink?" She mentally slapped herself for talking too fast again, she always did it when she was nervous and her bad accent didn't make it any better.

The strange man kept on staring at her and then stuttered, "O-oh y-yeah, um…one b-beer please." He looked as if he wanted to avoid eye contact with Mexico at all costs. As Mexico turns and heads back to the bar, she could still feel those icy blue eyes burning into her soul. She has never seen the strange man before, but now she never wants to see him leave.

Mexico set down his plate, "Enjoy your meal." Mexico tried to retreat the fastest she could, until he called out to her, "Mexico, wait." That low, rugged voice stopped her right in her tracks and echoed in her head, she could hear that voice over and over if she had the chance. Mexico finally turns and looks into those icy blue eyes. "C-can you…please sit down for a minute?"

Mexico hesitantly sat down on the other side of the booth and faced the strange man; he looked awfully nervous and uneasy, so it only made Mexico wonder even more about what's on his mind. He took a deep breath, "Um, I'm Germany. I-""Wait," Mexico interrupted.

'_This explains everything.' _Mexico thought, "I'm sorry for interrupting you, but if are Germany then aren't you friends with Italy?"

Germany was surprised by the question, how did she know Italy if Italy doesn't even know her?

"Why do you ask?" Germany said with obvious suspicion and curiosity in his voice. Mexico gave him a small smile, "Because… He is my brother."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Spain and Mexico

Chapter 5: Spain and Mexico

_* = See bottom for translation_

"Sir, you've got to see this!" A soldier opened the tent to find Spain over a table with a cloth.

Spain looked up from cleaning his _espada_, and answered, "What's the matter? Did you get trouble from the natives?" "We found a child!" The guard opened the tent's curtain and led a little girl inside, her smooth brown hair covering most of her face. She wore a dress made of animal skins and was holding a small doll made of banana leaves.

"_Hola,"_ Spain greeted the small girl, "Who are you, little one?" The little girl looked up, the hair parting from her face, and stared up at Spain with warm, coffee brown eyes. "Sir, she's a native! Don't you know that she doesn't speak Spanish-""Señor, why are you killing my people?" she said angrily. Both Spain and the soldier were surprised by her dialect; it was Spanish, yet different somehow. "Huh? How do you-", Spain tried to ask but the girl interrupted again, "I have seen many people die in the cruelest way! One of your people even killed my own mother! I am the last of my village because it was my mother who saved me before she died by your people's hand! Why did you hate us? Why did you do this to us? WHY!?" She started sobbing and tried to hit Spain, but the soldier held her back.

"Hey, how about this, maybe you can stay with me and I can take care of you? Does that sound good to you?" She looked up at him with disgust in her eyes, "Why would I be stupid enough to do a thing like that? I can take care of myself,_ cabròn*_!" She slipped out of the soldier's grasp and ran out of the tent.

She ran throughout the forest, going around bushes and jumping over logs. The rustling noises continued as she ran. A stick broke; she dropped her doll and tried to run faster through the forest. She tripped and fell right in an open space at the edge of the forest. "What is this place? I have never been here before…," she said to herself. She looked around the large camp stretched out before her, "It looks like the camp where that _cabròn _lives…" A screech was made by the animal behind her and she started running again.

She inspected all of the tents, searching for the right one. When she found the right tent, it was dark and she could hear him softly snoring from the other side. She opened the flap and peered inside, he was facing the other side of the tent in his cot. She slowly walked over to the cot and stared at him, 'He doesn't look evil…,'she thought.

He rustled in his cot and rolled over, faced her, and slowly opened his eyes. He took one look at her, screamed, and jumped out of his cot, "EEEEEYYYAAHHH!" He pulled out a really trashy sword and swung it at her, "Who are you, demon of the night!? Cease or have a taste of my little friend, Jorge!" She just answered, "Why are you sleeping with a sword, _pendejo*_? And who's Jorge?"

After calming down, he lit a candle and turned towards the little girl. "So, what are you doing here? Did you change your mind?" he asked. "No, "she snapped, "I couldn't build shelter or find food for myself because there was a freaking jaguar running after me!" "DID YOU LEAD IT HERE?""No. I lost it."

He looked at her sympathetically and reached into a chest behind him. He took out a small loaf, "Here, take it. You must be hungry." She took it from him, unsure, and asked, "What is it?" He looked surprised, "You've never eaten it? It's bread. Go ahead and try it!"

Still unsure, she took a bite, "It doesn't taste like anything." He reaches into the chest again and pulls another thing out. It looked like a long breadstick but with something weird on it, "How about some churros?" She looked at the stick he was holding out, dropped the bread, and snatched it out of his hands. She smells it and a sweet aroma fills her nostrils. "Wow! This is _excellente*_!" she exclaimed after she took a bite.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied and smiled at her. "Hey, _cabròn_, do you mind if I…stay here for a while? - BUT DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA! I DON'T LIKE YOU SO DON'T THINK FOR A MINUTE THAT I WANT TO STAY BECAUSE I FORGIVE YOU! I'm just staying because I've got nowhere else to go." He was surprised with the question, "Well, I guess you could stay because your mother's gone. But, on one condition." She glared at him, "So, what is it?"

He kneels to her level, "You have to answer some questions… who was your mother?" She thought for a moment, "My people called her the mother of the Aztecs. They say that she has lived since the first Aztecs were merely farmers of the Toltec's; she was full grown when the Aztec empire was in full power. I was born shortly before your arrival" His face was suddenly serious, "Could you say that she represented your empire?" She thought about it for a moment and said yes.

"Okay," he continues, "I will let you stay, but on a few more conditions. You have to-""Well,_ cabròn_," she interrupted, "before I do that, I have to know your name." "Oh, yes," he replied, "I am known as _España_, or Spain as the English call me. And what is yours? Oh! I know, how about New Spain?"

"No, "she said and glared at him some more.

"How about Mexico?" Spain decided; he wasn't really sure how he got the name, but he liked it. Mexico was also pleased with it, "Yes. I like it."

"Okay then. From this day forth, you are now Mexico, my new little sister!"

* * *

Translations:

cabròn: spanish, bastard

pendejo: spanish, stupid

excellente: spanish, excellent

* * *

_Sorry this took so long! I was really busy with school so I didn't have much time to work on it! Hope you like it! X3_

_Also, look out for my new series __Music of the Night__! I'm working really hard on it so I hope you like that one too!_


	5. Chapter 4: Germany and Mexico

Chapter 4: Germany and Mexico

Germany couldn't believe it, 'Sister? Her?' He looked down at his food, pork sausage with fried potatoes and two tacos on the side, and picked up his fork. "And you have never met Italy?" Germany asked as he started mashing the potatoes with his fork. "No. In fact, Spain never told me about Italy. I wasn't really interested until some of his people immigrated to my country and told me about him."

She looked away from him as he ate, but she was a little on edge. After a long, awkward silence, she asks, "Do you like the food?" Germany looked up from his sausage and muttered, "U-um, i-its good." "Glad you like it." Mexico gasped, "Oh, Señor Germany, I forgot that you were about to say something before I interrupted you! By the way, I'm really sorry about that." "R-right…um…," Germany looked up into her dark chocolate eyes and held his gaze. Mexico's face got a little pink all of a sudden and Germany fought the urge to smirk, "Do you want to meet your brother? Italy, I mean. We were going to the Christmas market at my place and I thought just now that… maybe you could come along."

"What about the other thing?" She asked. "That can wait until later. So, what do you say?" She looked down and seemed to be deep in thought; Germany's heart was racing and was listening eagerly. For some reason, all he wanted to hear was a yes. "Absolutely," she finally replied. 'That's all I wanted to hear,' thought Germany.

'Germany said it would be cold, so maybe I should my long sleeved shirt (which I hardly ever wear) and long pants,' Mexico thought. Germany was going to pick her up in ten minutes and she still wasn't dressed. Though, she managed to get ready in time before he came, 'Wow. Exactly at 6:30!' Mexico ran downstairs and opened the door, "_Buenas noches_*, Señor Germany!" Germany looked down at her, "_Guten Abend_*…is that what you're wearing?"

Now that Mexico really looked at him, he was wearing long pants, boots, a turtle-neck sweater (which revealed his much toned torso), and was holding a long coat in his arm. "Yes, why," Mexico asked. "It's going to be snowing! Don't you have a coat?" She scowled, "No." He sighed, "Its fine, we'll figure something out. We have to go or else we'll be late."

After a while in the car, Mexico decided to break the awkward silence, "So, what's Italy like?" He thought for a long time and said, "First off, he's kind of annoying sometimes, I have to watch him because he can be a real idiot and can get in a lot of trouble. Sometimes, I have to give him long lectures just to get some things into his thick head. He has a lot of faults, but his heart's in the right place."

"He's also a really good cook. I have had some of his food and was really amazed. He's a good musician, but I think he gets that from my brother, Austria. He's very outgoing, but can be insecure. I have to go save him every five minutes whenever he's by himself, but… I can't just ignore him whenever I don't want to. I kind of feel like it is my duty because no one else can put up with him."

She stared at him in amazement, "Sounds like you care a lot for him." Germany just stared ahead on the road. One flake, and then another, snow started piling up on the windshield. Mexico's eyes grew wide and stared at the beautiful snowflakes dancing across the window next to her. "Beautiful isn't it?" Mexico turned to Germany who was staring into the distance. "Very," she replied, he just smiled.

"This should do," he handed the long coat to her, "its Hungary's, but I think she would let you borrow it before I return it to her." Mexico put the coat and immediately noticed the weight of it, "Gracias." After taking off the coat, she heard a doorbell. "That must be Italy and Japan. Mexico, can you invite them in? I still have to get some things before we leave," asked Germany, already walking toward one of the hallways opposite of the coat closet.

"No problem, Alemania!" replied Mexico. He stopped in his tracks and turned toward Mexico, "Alemania?" She smiled, "That's your name in Spanish! Like it?" The door bell rung again and Germany disappeared, Mexico walk towards the grand double-doors and pulled them open (they are freakin' heavy!).

"GERMA-Hey, you're not Germany!" From the other side of the door, there was a very short Japanese man (well, he wasn't short to Mexico. Mexicans are usually short -.-) and what seemed like a young boy. "Excuse me, but do you know where Germany-san is?" the Japanese man asked. "Japan, why didn't Germany come to the door?" the small boy whined. "Italy-kun, please don't be rude! And how do I know?" replied the man who was supposedly Japan.

"Wait, you're Italy?!" Mexico asked him. "…Yeah? Do I know you?" replied Italy. "_HARMANO*_!-""WAHH! JAPAN, HELP ME! SHE'S ATTACKING ME!" Mexico jumped and gave Italy a huge bear hug; (of course) Italy freaked out and cried to Japan. "I can't believe it's really you! You don't know me do you?" Mexico said as she pulled away from her hug. "No, I don't know you at all…Wait. You said brother, are you related to me?" Mexico gave him a big smile and gladly replied, "Italia, I'm your youngest sister México! Spain discovered me and made me his little sister, so that means I'm your little sister, too!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry! Please come in and get out of the cold!" Mexico moved and let the two in, but then Germany arrived, "That won't be necessary. We're going to leave now."

When they arrived at the Christmas market, there was an arc made of vines and a large sign with "Weihnnachtsmarkt" written on it. "It's beautiful!" Mexico exclaimed, "The decorations are magnificent, but there is a lot of people!" "Ja," Germany replied, "Everyone tries to go as soon and as much as possible. We weren't here early enough so that there isn't much of a crowd, but it's still nice being here." There were stands full of carefully decorated pottery, gleaming jewelry, and cute Christmas decorations.

"Hey Germany, can we eat now?" whined Italy. "WE JUST GOT HERE!""Yeah but, I'm hungry now!" Mexico looked at the stand beside her and saw a display of porcelain angels of different varieties. One specific angel caught her eye and picked it up from the shelf. "_Schön, nicht wahr?*_" The stand keeper asked her, but she just smiled and nodded because she didn't know what she said. "Mexico! Please keep up!" She heard Germany and put down the statuette.

"Señor Germany? Where did you go?" Mexico called. She tried to look through the crowd and then tried to go in the direction they went. As she tried to squeeze through the crowd of people, Mexico knew that they were walking farther and farther away. When she finally fumbled into an opened space where a restaurant stand was, she saw that they were nowhere in sight. Mexico reached into her coat pocket and found that it was oddly empty; she then realized that it was the pocket where all her Marks were. Now, she had no way to get food, water, or to get home. She silently prayed that Germany or Italy was looking for her, for she knew that she wouldn't make it in this cold winter night alone.

"So Mexico, I heard you like sweets, so why don't you try this- ITALY!" Germany turned around to find that Mexico disappeared. Italy screamed, "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Germany felt eyes staring at them and quickly told him to shut up, "Where's Mexico? She was right behind you!" Italy stared at him blankly and said, "She was?" Germany led the group to a restaurant stand, gave Japan 10 Marks and said, "Take this just in case you or Italy gets hungry. Don't let him out of your sight for one second." Japan took the money and asked, "Are you going to look for her, Germany-san?" Germany just looked into the crowd and said, "Yes. Take care of Italy, ja?" He then ran into the crowd, praying that nothing happened to her, for he knew that he would never live with himself if she was hurt.

"Japan, where is Germany going?" Japan turned to Italy and told him, "He's going to look for Mexico-chan. Do you want something to eat?" Even though Japan was happy (okay, he was pretty annoyed but, willing) to watch over Italy, but, for some strange reason, he wanted to look for her instead of Germany.

Noo! I didn't finish before Christmas! Bah, it's fine. I'm working on Part…..3? I don't even know anymore, but enjoy!

* * *

Translations:

Buenas noches- Good evening/Good night

Guten Abend-Good Evening

Señor-(Honorific) Mr.

Harmano-brother

Schön, nicht wahr?-Pretty, yes?


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing!

School was being hard :(

BUT NOW IM BACK!

(Hopefully)

I'll Post soon!

-Rose


	7. FAN SERVICE!

I LOST THE DRAFT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. EVEN SO, I DONT HAVE ANY IDEAS! ;_;

So, I have concluded that I should do a fan service to thank you for reading! NO LEMON!

Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I just moved and I didn't have internet for a long time.

I will give you guys until 5:00 on 6/28.

To enter your request, just leave a review on this chapter!

I will read your requests, as well as put my own ideas (If I have any left). I will mention the names

of those who contributed!

Thank you so very much for putting up with my laziness! (And lack of ideas.)

~Rose


End file.
